1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an inference device for discriminating a predetermined shock, and more particularly to an improved device for discriminating a certain oscillation which is suitable for a unit to be installed within a gas meter for home use so as to cut off the supply of gas on occurrence of the earthquake.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
There is well known a device for measuring ON/OFF signals generated from a sensor or a seismoscope housed within a gas meter for a predetermined time period and for detecting an certain oscillation such as an earthquake when the measured signals reach a predetermined condition.
Such a conventional device is designed to store ON/OFF signal data generated from the seismoscope for the predetermined time period, for example, three seconds, and to execute such discrimination based on the stored data, so that the discrimination cannot be initiated until the predetermined time period elapse for data storage.